Retinal adaptation time, using a modified Goldmann perimeter is being studied. The areas of stimulated retina subserve peripheral vision. The subjects include normal individuals under conditions of normal and raised intraocular pressure and patients with glaucoma, papilledema and drusen of the optic nerves. Chlorpromazine is being administered to diabetic patients with proliferative diabetic retinopathy. The rational of this therapy is: 1) chlorpromazine has been shown to decrease serum growth hormone and to partially inhibit its release by insulin stimulation, 2) mentally-ill patients off drugs which affect growth hormone have been shown to have decreased growth hormone release to L-dopa and 3) the incidence of severe proliferative diabetic retinopathy has been shown to be less in diabetic patients in mental hospitals than in the normal population. Epinephrine is a therapeutically effective drug in the treatment of open angle glaucoma. It is most commonly used in a 1 percent to 2 percent concentration, administered topically. An analog of protriptyline, which potentiates the effects of epinephrine, is being studied to determine if the addition of the potentiator improves the effectiveness of epinephrine in lowering intraocular pressure and/or will allow lower concentrations of epinephrine to be used with the same effectiveness as the presently used high concentrations.